


loved

by chenle_love



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jeongin-Centric - Freeform, Maknae Love, Other, Platonic Relationships, hyungs love jeongin, protect jeongin at all cost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenle_love/pseuds/chenle_love
Summary: different scenarios where stray kids show their love to jeongin. it’s really just fluff.





	1. jeongin & jisung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin is sleepy , jisung makes a good pillow.

everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for chan and minho to finish making breakfast. a random movie was playing on the tv. everyone was just messing around either on their phone or with someone else. jisung looked up from his phone when he heard a shuffle come from the entrance of the living room. jeongin stood in an oversized sweatshirt that looked like a dress on the small boy. he had fluffy socks on his feet and hair sticking up in various directions. his hands were balled up in sweater paws, rubbing at his eyes while he yawned. jisung couldn’t help but coo, jeongin was way too cute for his heart to handle. “come here sweetheart,” he called out to him causing the other occupants of the room to look up from whatever they were doing. jeongin shuffled over to jisung who sat with his arms open. he sat down on his hyungs lap, immediately curling his body into jisung’s warmth. his eyes closed and he placed his head on jisung’s chest. still in his sleepy state of mind he let himself fall back asleep as jisung rubbed his back slowly. jeongin isn’t sure how long he slept but e eventually feels someone lightly shaking him telling him that breakfast is ready. still sleepy jeongin just whines while adjusting his position in jisung’s lap. he can feel jisung chuckling from underneath him. “is our baby still sleepy huh?,” jisung ask carding a hand through the small boys hair. jeongin lets out a sound of being content and just weakly nods his head as a reply to jisung’s question. jeongin felt like he could sleep all day and night with how tired he was. he’s so tired and out of it he doesn’t notice jisung lifting him up in his arms. he doesn’t feel jisung sitting down with himself on his lap still leaning on him. he doesn’t hear everyone’s coos or the clicks coming from hyunjin’s phone camera. his eyes remain closed even when jisung starts feeding him breakfast. he can’t remember anything after he heard jisung telling everyone he was going to put him to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is meant to be lowercase and this is not edited so sorry about my bad grammar. anyways feel free to leave a comment if you want to see some specific scenario and I will try my hardest. I have some thoughts up my sleeve as well. hopefully this isn’t trash & thanks for reading.


	2. jeongin & woojin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin notices a bad habit from jeongin and finds a solution.

jeongin sat watching the tv while his hyungs sat on the couches behind him. he was oblivious to the fact that the show he was watching was intended for children. his hyungs found it absolutely adorable, often looking up from their phones to look at jeongin. he truly is their baby and nobody could tell them otherwise. lost in his show, jeongin didn’t notice his stuffed fox given to him by chan slowly being raised to his mouth subconsciously by himself. woojin looked up from his book and cooed at the youngest, he looked precious with his fox in his mouth but woojin knew it couldn’t stay there. being seated the closest to jeongin, woojin leaned forward and softly tugged the fox from his mouth. “hey bub, fox doesn’t go in your mouth, okay?,” he told the younger as he turned to look at him. “okay hyungie,” jeongin turned back to the tv while woojin went back to the book he was reading. the next day woojin was in the kitchen cooking while jeongin sat at the table watching a video from his phone. he doesn’t know why but he feels the sudden need to suck on something. looking around and not finding anything, he goes with his only option, his thumb. give minuets later, woojin turns around to announce that lunch is ready. he spots jeongin sucking his thumb and feels the urge to wrap him up in a blanket and hold his forever. but he knew that sucking on your thumb isn’t good so he slowly walked over to the small boy and gently took his thumb from his mouth. “i’m sorry baby, but that isn’t good for your thumb or mouth,” he tells him. jeongin pouts but nonetheless nods his head showing he understands. the next day woojin is walking around waking up his “children, baby, and chan” as he calls them. after successfully waking most of his children , and chan , he makes his way to the youngest room that he shares with seungmin. he shakes seungmin up and he slowly makes his way out of the room and downstairs. then he walks over to jeongin’s bed noticing that he is facing the wall. he peers over the small boys body and notices his thumb in his mouth again. that’s the third time he has seen him sucking on something. maybe he should get him something , like a pacifier. he decided that he will talk to chan about it later. he softly pets jeongins hair and shakes up until he wakes up. later on when everyone is off doing their own thing, woojin pulls chan aside and tells him what he’s been noticing with jeongin. they both agree it’s precious but also not good for him. woojin suggest buying a pacifier for him and chan almost melts at the idea. he shakes his vigorously chanting yes. he can already hear his heart exploding from how cute that would be. later on woojin goes out to buy a pacifier , he found one with a fox on it and couldn’t help himself. around night time woojin pulled jeongin aside before he got ready for bed. he handed it to him explaining that he should use it instead of his finger, and the younger agreed happily. the next morning when jeongin came downstairs where everyone else was sitting , the house almost erupted into chaos. he had on a fox onesie that matched with his fox pacifier. everyone clutched their hearts and could feel their uwu machines breaking. ever since that morning the whole house would pursue the young boy to wear his pacifier all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not edited. sorry for trash writing , but thanks for reading.


	3. jeongin & changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin is cold, changbin is his new heater

jeongin couldn’t sleep. his room was freezing and all he had was a thin blanket because his thick one was never switched in the washing machine. no matter how many layers he wore it felt like antarctica. he slowly got out of bed wrapping the small blanket around himself. he walked out of his room into the dark hallway and walked towards the storage closet. upon finding no extra blankets he frowned and closed the door just a little too loudly. he sunk down the wall hugging his shaking body for some kind of warmth. down the hall changbin woke when he heard a door being slammed shut. he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and checked the clock on his bedside table. 2:27 am. who was up this early? he stood out his warm bed and walked to the door. peering his head out into the hallway he looked both ways almost not noticing the lump on the ground near the storage closet. who was that? he walked closer and immediately recognized who the shaking body belonged too. he bent down petting the boys hair. “what are you doing up innie?,” he asked him. the little fox looked up noticing someone was with him now. he felt bad for waking his hyung. “ i’m sorry hyung I- i just was really cold in my bed and - and I couldn’t find another blanket , I - I didn’t mean to wake you i’m so sorry,” he stumbled out still shaking. changbin’s heart hurt hearing his innie feel bad for something he couldn’t control. “oh baby, no don’t feel bad, hyung was just worried,” he told him. he bent down some more and scooped the shaking boy into his arms hugging him. feeling the warmth from changbin, jeongin wrapped his arms around the older and nuzzled his face into his chest. he was like a heater , he didn’t want to let go. noticing the younger’s action, changbin picked up the boy and carried him back to his room. he placed him on his bed and climbed in next to him. the small boy wrapped himself around changbin and sighed in delight when the thick blanket was placed on top of him. he slept like a baby the rest of the night. the next day changbin went out and bought as many blankets as he could. he also made sure to turn the heater up at night time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short , i just wanted to post it, thank you for reading


	4. jeongin & hyunjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin is scared from the storm, hyunjin helps

jeongin woke up with a start. loud claps of thunder boomed from outside and harsh rain hit his window. he usually didn’t mind storms if they were mild, but this one was intense. he shook under his blanket trying to cancel out the outside world and fall back asleep. he tried everything from headphones and pillows covering his ears. he could still hear the storm and it sounded like it was only getting worse. he doesn’t know when he started crying but it doesn’t stop. tears rolled down his face nonstop.   
hyunjin always had this kind of motherly sense. he could tell when someone was feeling sad or angry. he just knew. so when he suddenly woke up that night , he knew it wasn’t from the raging storm happening outside. he slipped out of bed walking to the hallway. he quietly opened each door checking on the sleeping boys inside. upon reaching the last door he heard it. the terrified sobs from one of the rooms occupants filled his ears. he opened the door and spotted jeongins bed. he could see a shaking body from underneath the blanket and the loud sobs that surprisingly hadn’t woken seungmin. he walked over to the boy with a frown on his face. he doesn’t like seeing any of them cry, especially the youngest. he sat down on the edge of the bed and bent down to hold the boy in a tight hug. the young boy sat up and crawled onto hyunjin’s lap, burrowing his head on his shoulder while wrapping his arms around him. hyunjin kept a tight grip on the boy while running a hand on his back in a comforting manner. he whispered softly to the boy telling him that he was okay and he was safe. “i’ve got you darling, nothing can hurt you while i’m protecting you,” he told him. jeongin’s position never changed he just stayed on his lap crying in his shoulder. they stayed that way for maybe thirty minutes when hyunjin heard jeongin’s cries quiet down. he was probably tired. he decided to sing in an attempt to get the small boy to sleep. he softly hummed, still running his hand on his back. jeongin turned to jelly in his arms. he felt safe and protected. he could feel himself drifting off to sleep with his hyung singing to him. he slept without a hitch the rest of the night. after seeing the young boy fall asleep, hyunjin moved both of them onto the bed and covered them with jeongin’s blanket. he could just sleep here tonight. in his sleep, the young boy wrapped his arms around the bigger body. hyunjin smiled as he himself feel asleep next to the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short i’m sorry but i’m working on another chapter that will hopefully be up today that is longer.also not edited yet. thank you for reading.


	5. jeongin & stray kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a group of friends (stray kids) are out shopping when they find a lost kid :)

the group of eight were having a good day. they all took off the whole week for rest and wanted to do some shopping. first they stopped by the book store for woojin & chan. felix and minho complained the whole time expressing how bored they were. then they went to a clothes store and bought a few more stuff. by then people were feeling hungry so they headed to a restaurant near by. they were there for a good two hours eating and talking. it was nice for them to get time to spend together doing whatever they wanted to do. hyunjin then insisted on going to the arcade to play a few games and nobody disagreed. in the middle of a intense game of dance dance revolution between jisung and changbin, seungmin received a call from where the rest of the group was watching the battle. he stepped outside the arcade to answer seeing as it was loud with various game music playing from the machines. there was a small alley next to the building where he stepped off into as too not bother the people walking by. he quickly finished his call, just a small check up from his mom. just as he went to walk away he heard it. a small sniffle. at first he didn’t think too much about it and slowly walked away until he heard that small sniffle turn into full on sobbing. he whipped his head around to find the source of the crying. it sounded like it was coming from a child. he walked a little further in the alley until he came across a small lump covered by a blanket that was shaking on the ground. he was hesitant to walk up to it, but seeing the size it couldn’t be anything more than a child. and in his eyes children can do no harm. he slowly took the blanket off to find a small boy sitting with his knees to his chest. his clothes were dirty and his face had dirt on it. his eyes were red and filled with tears. his black hair was untamed and he looked freezing. immediately he took out his phone again and called chan. “what seung-,” he didn’t let him finish.”chan come outside to alleyway right now,” he immediately hung up looking at this small child again.”hi buddy are you lost?,” he asked bending down to the kid. he shook his head yes.”do you know where your mommy went huh?,” this time he shook his head no. “well my name is seungmin, what is your name?,” he asked another question trying to keep him from crying. at this time the rest of his group decided on running out very loudly looking very worried. “seungmin what’s wrong?,” woojin asked looking concerned. seungmin nodded his head towards the kid and everyone took a look at him. “he says he is lost and doesn’t know where his mom is, I was just asking for his name,” the group nodded in understanding.”my n-name is j-jeongin,” he spoke in a soft voice. woojin could feel his motherly senses coming out immediately crouching down next to him.”my name is woojin but you can call me bear,” he received a smile making him internally coo. what was this impeccably adorable kid doing outside covered in dirt? the rest of the group slowly came up announcing who they were and a nickname for the kid. he smiled the whole time until jisung asked,”where are your parents jeongin-ah?,” he noticed the immediate facial change in the boy as he look down again. “really jisung?,” chan spoke in a hushed whisper as hyunjin, woojin, seungmin, and felix surrounded the kid attempting to comfort him. “geez sorry I didn’t know,” he commented walking closer.it was quiet for a minute until jeongin spoke. “my m-mom she just l-left me here and said to - to wait,” he told them. okay, changbin thought. she would come back right? “when did she leave you buddy?,” felix asked. “well it was dark time out-outside and and she just said to wait here a-and jeongin got sweepy s-so I slept and then when I wake up it was morning time,” he told them stuttering on a few words. simultaneously everyone’s heart broke. this wasn’t just a lost kid, he was abandoned by his mother. that must be why he was so dirty and distressed. woojin scooped down and hugged the poor boy, he felt too many motherly emotions for this kid. he was so precious and small, who could leave him in an alley like this? luckily the small boy didn’t mind the contact and wrapped his still shaking body around woojin large, warm torso. he really was a bear, the younger thought. woojin stood up with the child in his arms and looked around at his friends. they all seemed to have the same question.what do they do. seungmin knew that kids loved to eat, especially candy and sugary things. so he asked if the boy was hungry. the small kid lifted his head from woojin’s neck where he happily placed it and nodded his head eagerly.”let’s get you some food sweetheart, okay?,” jisung said as everyone walked out of the alleyway. while on their way to find a kid friendly place chan and minho were on the phone asking officials what they could do about the situation. they were offered up three solutions. they could place the kid in a holding home and search for his mom. they could put him in an adoption center. or they could claim rights to the kid themselves.(lmao just go along with it because I need things to work like this) there was no way his mother wanted him, she obviously left him for a reason. and could they really place this sweet boy in a strangers home? granted they barley knew him but he had this magnetic pull on all of them that nobody could shake off. but, were they ready to take custody of child?  
while chan and minho called whoever, everyone else surrounded woojin, who was still carrying the boy asking him various questions. they found out that he was four years old,has never had a dad,he liked foxes and his favorite food was,”chicken!,” the boy yelled as he pointed a chicken place they were nearing. woojin felt so proud of him, almost like a dad. he took after him, woojin joked in his head. like father like son. soon enough they settled down in the chicken place, jeongin on felix’s lap. he had this adorable smile on his face as he played with felix’s hair and hands. hyunjin was quite literally dying. his heart? crumbled, shattered, dissolved, crushed. he could not stop thinking about some grown woman leaving her cute child on the streets. jeongin was the most adoreable fluff ball child hyunjin had seen. he wanted to wrap him up and keep him in his pocket forever.(lol the interview where stray kids actually agreed when someone said this about him :) ) at the other end of the table some of the older friends were talking about what to do with the kid. “well there’s no way the mother wants him back,” changbin stated. everyone agreed,”so that’s out of the question  
, so then what is it, we all became parents or give him up to an adoption place,” jisung talks. chan felt a twist or something in his heart when he mentioned giving up the small kid. he just felt this need to give him love and attention, he knows it would be pretty crazy as they are obviously unprepared for something that big in their life, but something just told him that he couldn’t let him go. and one look at everyone else’s faces told him that they were thinking the same thing.” I mean we have enough space, we all have jobs and make enough money, I guess it’s just up to us, this is a big commitment we would need to figure out a schedule and stuff but, I just don’t think I could give him up, he’s got me whipped in the span of an hour, I just-,” woojin stated. he basically spoke for everyone with his words. “well-,” hyunjin who had tuned in spoke up. “I think we should go for it, I know it’s a huge step but I feel like we could do it,” everyone looked at him thinking about his words. minho couldn’t help but agree, not even a full day and he would do anything for this kid, he felt like because there was eight of them , it wouldn’t be that bad right? wouldn’t have to worry about a babysitter as somebody always has a day off from work. they do make a good sum of money and he felt almost ready to be a guardian for the boy. a chorus of people agreeing slowly seeped in his ears. as he nodded his head showing that he was okay with it, he couldn’t help but smile. felix heard the whole conversation and was silently waiting for them to just agree and let this boy be theirs. he smiled down at his lap noticing the boy munching on the chicken strip they had ordered for him. how could they let this sunshine out in this dangerous world? they couldn’t. he felt some relief seeing everyone agree to the plan of action. jeongin would be their baby, they would love and care and protect him with everything they have. he might have some bad days ahead and he might run through some hiccups. but they would get through it. as one big family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this is posted kind of later but i got it done. if you want to see a continuation of this chapter as it has the possibility to go places, please let me know. thank you for reading again. also this is unedited(i will keep saying this to avoid anyone from correcting me, english is not my best subject sorry)


	6. jeongin & felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felix is feeling very motherly

felix was quick to nominate himself to wake up jeongin early one morning.he just had this feeling of wanting to baby him all day. while he usually does give the young boy all his love and attention , the feeling was just extra strong that day. he slowly walked to jeongin’s room peeking in the already opened door. he could see soft pieces of hair sticking out from the smallers blanket that covered his face. he pulled back his blanket and came across the adorable baby sleeping face jeongin had which only intensified him feeling the need to baby him all day. he slowly pressed a gentle kiss to the boys forehead and lightly tapped his arms. the boy stirred for a few seconds until he opened his eyes. upon seeing his lixie hyung smiling down at him when he woke up, jeongin smiled right back at him let out a small giggle. he put his hands out asking to help him get up. felix simply scooped down a little and just hoisted jeongin up on his hip. jeongin laughed softly and buried his head on his shoulder. they walked out to the living room and cuddled for a little until breakfast was ready. felix pulled jeongin in on his lap and feed him his food, he felt like a mother today and kept getting these waves of emotions that he couldn’t describe. but he liked them. maybe this is what woojin and chan feel all the time? he thought. after breakfast felix once again lifted the boy and walked them to the game room where they played games for a little while. he of course purposefully let jeongin win every time, even though he was very competitive when it came to games, it was worth losing to see his baby’s precious smile. once they had lunch jeongin wanted to watch a movie. felix sat on the couch with the younger cuddled up to his side. a little before the movie was about halfway through he felt the younger relaxing into his side more and started carding his free hand through jeongins hair. he knew the younger loved it when people played with his hair. he kept doing that for maybe another ten minutes until he heard the even breathes of the boy. he made sure to take multiple pictures from different angles to send to their ‘jeongin protection squad’ group chat they all had. everyone except jeongin used it. it was a chat used solely for sharing cute pictures of him. later on when jeongin woke up he wanted to go to the park and felix was quick to say yes. they got dressed in nicer clothes and left for the park. before they could even walk down the hallway, felix bent down in front of the boy offering a piggy back ride. jeongin loves when his hyungs give him piggy back rides, especially chan, so he happily jumped on felix’s back. his laughter vibrating as felix ran through the park, jeongin still on his back. he eventually let him down so they could sit on the swings. it was quite empty in the park that day so they just kept mostly silent and enjoyed the sound of nature. later on at nighttime jeongin insisted on sleeping in felix’s much larger bed, and how could he resist when the boy was being that cute? they smiled throughout the night and woke up still smiling. felix would of clung to the boy all day again if it wasn’t for minho who came in and stole him as soon as they woke up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short. i’m sorry. and also not edited. feel free to give me an idea if you feel like it! if you read this thank you!


	7. jeongin & chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan is a dad

chan always had this father like role within the group. woojin and him had both taken the respective roles as mom & dad. while woojin usually only brought out his motherly half to the younger kids, chan was definitely a father to everyone, including himself. this was especially true for the youngest, jeongin who had been titled as the baby of the group for a reason. often times if the youngest had a hard time sleeping he would go to chan. he usually had the young boy curled up to himself while he would sing a song for him or play with his hair until he fell asleep. chan recalls one time where he was up late working and the boy had crawled into his lap. he rocked him to sleep like a baby that night and would not stop gushing about how cute it was the next day to woojin. he was always making sure the boy was washed up and not making a mess. one time while out in public at a restaurant, chan got a compliment from an older couple about how cute and well behaved his child was. he didn’t bother telling them that jeongin wasn’t technically his child because he basically thought of him as his own also. he isn’t sure when exactly he started referring to him as “son”. the younger never questioned it, always responding and that was that. it had just become such a normal thing for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short i’m sorry:( also I just finished finals week at school so that’s why it’s been a few days since I have posted this. this is unedited. anyways thank you for reading.


	8. jeongin & stray kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of the first “jeongin & stray kids” chapter. also a christmasy chapter.

it had been a few months since the group of eight turned into a group of nine. everything was working out just fine, there was always somebody off work to take care of jeongin and everybody seemed happy. jeongin was the most well behaved child they could of asked for. he never got in a bad attitude and always cleaned up his toys when asked. he was also very affectionate and loved giving all his dads cheek kisses and hugs. everyone took turns each night tucking in the small boy and reading him a bed time story. they split up jeongins expenses between eachother and it all worked out. with the addition of a child some sort of new light has been added into everyone’s life. they would be able to see jeongin grow and start his schooling, they would celebrate christmas and his birthday. it was something they didn’t think of being so excited for but now that it would actually be happening made them all excited. speaking of celebrating, christmas was coming up very soon. jeongin was definitely going to be way spoiled as he had eight different people buying gifts for him. they didn’t have intentions on spoiling him too much necessarily, but after hearing the young boy ask what christmas was and figuring out he had never experienced a proper one before they couldn’t help it. they taught him about santa clause and what happens on christmas. the small boy seemed very thrilled about the idea of giving and getting gifts. it was christmas eve when jeongin had been thinking about the next day. he suddenly questioned if all his dad’s were going to get gifts from santa. he looked up from his lego’s(the big ones for small kids) and looked at the couch where his dad woojin was sitting. he grabbed onto the coffee table and hoisted himself up. he slowly made his way to the couch and tugged on his dad’s leg. woojin looked down and smiled at the boy.”why hello my little baby what are you doing?,” he asked leaning down slightly to pick jeongin up. the toddler giggled and smiled again.”w-will santa bring gifts f-for dads too?,” he asked looking up.woojin paused. they did always buy gifts for eachother. they could just say they came from santa though as to not ruin the idea.”yes baby we will, santa will always bring gifts if you are nice,” he tells him. jeongin seemed satisfied with the answer and climbed down off woojin’s lap to continue playing with his legos. later on he had been put down for a nap. he had only been asleep for maybe thirty minutes when he woke up. he looked around his room and saw his arts table.it had a bunch of crayons and paper. he decided that he would make a gift for all his dads for christmas tomorrow. he couldn’t write yet but he could draw, well as well as any four year old could.and he also knew how to make a heart. so he sat at his table and carefully drew his stick figure self on eight different papers, then proceeded to draw all his dads next to him. then he added as many hearts as possible and at this point he was getting tired again. he put his drawings under his bed so his dads couldn’t find them. it had to be a surprise. he quickly climbed back into his bed and fell asleep again. 

the next morning he was woken up by all his dads in his room who seemed very excited.in the past, the group of eight would never wake up early on christmas, but this year with their new addition they all were more than happy to wake up unnecessarily early to see jeongin’s first christmas. at first the small boy was confused as to why all his dads were gathered around him. then he remembered what day it was and he suddenly jumped up out his bed and quickly ran towards the living room. his eyes lit up seeing the huge pile of gifts under the tree. he remembers helping decorate it and being lifted to put the star on top. he sat down with a little huff and turned around. his dads were all gathering on the couches or around him, atleast half of them with cameras out. “go ahead innie, open one,” minho told him as he too opened his camera. he grabbed a medium sized gift covered in fox wrapping paper. he wasted no time opening it and was delighted to see a big stuffed fox. he cheered out loud and hugged the toy. seungmin smilied seeing as he has bought that one for him. the process continued, the small boy opened all the gifts which were all things that he liked. he wondered how this santa guy knew him so well. when he was done he sat to the side and watched his dads open their own gifts from santa. when there was nothing left under the tree he suddenly remembered his gifts.”wait wait!,” he exclaimed jumping up to go get the pictures from his room. everyone looked around at eachother with confusion. what was he getting? he came back in holding papers and he instructed them to close their eyes. he walked around and placed the paper in front of them and then went back to his pile of toys. he told them to open their eyes. felix immediately let out an awe looking at the four year olds drawing of the two of them together with hearts. “wow did you draw this baby?,” changbin asked, even though he knew the answer. jeongin shook his head yes. chan being the closest scooped him up and give him multiple kisses all over his face.” I love it sweetheart you are such a good artist,” he told the laughing toddler. everyone took a turn showering him with hugs and kisses thanking him for the gift. “i love this picture so much i’m going to go hang it in my room right now!,” jisung exclaimed making the small boy smile even wider if that was even possible. hyunjin felt this warm feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t shake off. he loved this little boy and was so happy to have him in his life. he was the most adorable and loving kid he could ask for. he couldn’t help but stick to him the rest of the day reminding him every few minutes just how much he loved him. which was always returned with a big smile and hug in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited sorry. thank you for reading.


	9. jeongin & minho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin and minho go to the park

jeongin woke up in a good mood that day. while he was usually the first one awake in the group, today he had woken up pretty late. it was already 11 am when he rolled out of bed. he walked out to the living room to find it surprisingly empty. he then walked to the kitchen where he knew someone must of been as he could smell food being made. he walked in and saw minho standing by the stove cooking something. he walked behind him and hugged him wishing him a good morning. minho smiled when the small boy hugged him. he turned around and took note of how cute he looked. it was a known fact that the hyung’s of the group loved to brag about their maknae and how precious he was. minho recalls various times where he was the one bragging as well. it was hard not to, jeongin was the living embodiment of cute and young. 

jeongin sat down at the table and rested his head on his arms while he waited for minho to finish cooking. he noticed how quiet it was and that was never usually a good sign as they were a pretty loud group of people. he closed his eyes letting the thought slip away and smiled, like he always does. he was comfortable. 

minho almost dropped the plates he was holding when he turned around. jeongin would never fail to make his hyung’s heart hurt, even if it was the simplest thing. they often told a joke about how he could just breathe and everyone would be all over the boy. he set down the plates, and may or may not of take a few pictures of the boy before shaking him awake. they ate with light conversion until jeongin asked where everyone else was. minho explained that they all went off doing whatever they wanted as they had some time off. something seemed to click in the young boy as he suddenly asked if they could go to the park. he smiled extra wide showing off his braces. jeongin knew he practically had all his hyung’s wrapped around his little fingers with his braces and usually never took advantage of it but sometimes he couldn’t help it. 

minho melted, immediately shaking his head yes. he would never go to the park, he thought. little children screaming, ants everywhere and the grumpy old parents who didn’t look after their kids. but if jeongin wanted it he would be more than happy too. they finished up their food and set off to their respective rooms to get ready. minho walked to the living room when he was done to find jeongin practically bouncing with excitement. they put their shoes on and left quickly. minho had to quicken his steps to keep up with how fast jeongin was walking. he had a lot of energy today, minho noted. they reached the park soon enough and jeongin bolted for the swings noticing they were empty. he sat down and attempted to start getting a swing in but pouted when he couldn’t. he could never seem to get his legs to kick properly. he looked up at his hyung and begged with his eyes for him to push him. minho didn’t even hesitate before he found himself behind the boy and lightly pushing his back. 

jeongin, although he could never do it himself always loved the swings the most. the feeling of butterflies when you get up high and start dropping. the wind rush that makes you feel like you are on a rollercoaster, and he also felt really tall on the swings. he could get a good view of everything from them. he let out small giggles everytime the butterflies came and kept his famous smile the whole time. minho felt like jelly, he wanted to bottle his small laugh and replay it forever. how could someone so precious and adorable exist? minho always told himself that if he were to ever have kids he hoped they could resemble jeongin somewhat. he was always so happy with life and usually had no complaints. he knows that he goes through stuff just like everyone else his age, and he knows that he along with everyone else in the group do gush over him and baby him excessively. but could they help it when jeongin was basically a baby despite his age? he knows one day he will become more mature and grown, but he didn’t like thinking of that. for know jeongin was his little baby and he would give him the everything from the moon and back to keep him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! this is unedited , sorry for any mistakes. thank you for reading !!feel free to leave me any ideas if you have them!


	10. jeongin & stray kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter goes along with the other “jeongin & stray kids” chapters I have posted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short , i feel bad and i’m sorry

it was lunch time on a sunday and so far everyone had been have a lazy day. jeongin, who was usually full of energy seemed to be extra clingy and tired today.   
a movie was playing in the living room where seungmin and minho were sat. they were actually paying attention to it, rather just scrolling through social media on their phone’s. 

woojin , changbin, and hyunjin were making lunch in the kitchen. changbin was really just sitting at the table watching them but he was very persistent that his presence was helping in various ways. 

felix and jisung were playing with jeongin in his room. he was just coloring so they sat behind him a little and just talked about whatever they felt like, occasionally praising his artwork. 

chan was taking a nap after woojin had lectured him on the importance of sleep and how he never gets any. after woojin practically dragged him to his room and had forcefully tossed him on his bed, chan finally closed his eyes and rest. he had no plans on it, but woojin sat down at the foot of his bed and literally watched him until he slept. 

after however long, hyunjin walked around gathering everyone for lunch. he told the two in the living room and woke up chan before heading to jeongin’s room. he had been with them for a few months and had all eight of them fully wrapped around his little fingers. none of them could of guessed they would of ended up like this but at the same time nobody regretted anything. 

when everyone had gathered, they started eating lunch. there was some light conversation but for the most part it was a pretty relaxed lunch. the usual meal consisted of thrown food, arguing, and just loud conversations about meaningless stuff. seungmin was sitting next to jeongin with woojin sitting on the other side of him. jeongin seemed to be really tired out from playing earlier and it was showing. even on his booster seat, the small boy would still struggle at times to reach to his food. normally he denies any help with the statement that he was a “big boy” and he didn’t need help. but today after eating maybe half of his plate the boy leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes not even trying to eat anymore. he was still hungry, but he couldn’t find the energy to try and reach for his food. 

seungmin noticed this and started feeding jeongin while he talked to jisung. when everyone was done there was a calm silence that settled on the table. jeongin was nearly asleep at this point but still fighting to stay awake. he remembered that he usually gets to watch his favorite tv show after lunch and he couldn’t miss it. woojin stood up and bent down to where jeongin was sitting. he asked him if he wanted to watch tv to see if he was still awake. jeongin opened his eyes and shook his head yes even though it was obvious he would fall asleep any second. minho walked over and picked him up while waking to the living room and putting him down on the couch. everyone gathered in the room because they knew jeongin would be asleep in a matter of minutes and then they could watch an adult show they had all been keeping up with together. changbin sat down next to the four year old and hyunjin followed. not even a minute later changbin felt a small weight on his side and looked down to see that jeongin had fallen asleep. chan was already in front of the two with his phone out taking multiple pictures. ever since jeongin had become a part of his life, he made sure to take pictures of everything, even if it was killing his phone storage. 

hyunjin picked up the sleeping toddler and walked out of the room with a quiet,”i’ll be back” 

he walked in jeongin’s room and put him down on his bed. he made sure to put a stuffed animal in his arms and turn on his night light. hyunjin smiled at the sight before he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah okay hi i’m sorry it’s been like a month since I posted on this. school started up again and it’s killing me and also it’s dance competition season for me so I have so many extra practices. anyways I wanted to update this so many times but I really couldn’t think of what to write about. I eventually got this together but if you have any ideas or just anything that would be helpful. anyways thank you for reading and like always this is unedited and probably trash i’m sorry :(


	11. jeongin & seungmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungmin had a bad day. jeongin helps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and really bad i’m v sorry , I wrote this at like 2 am last night and I wanted to post something this is unedited but thank you for reading

seungmin was having a pretty bad day. he was struggling in vocal rehearsals and kept messing up during their dance practice. usually if someone was in a bad mood everyone would let them be and not bother them. but as they got in the car and headed back to their dorm, jeongin just wanted to cheer his hyung up. he didn’t like seeing him sad so he shifted over in his seat and gave seungmin a hug. 

suengmin was startled and ready to throw out a complaint when he saw who had hugged him. his eyes softened and he let out a soft sigh. seungmin always saw jeongin as a precious ray of sunshine and despite the five month age difference, saw him as a much younger little brother. everyone did really, if their adorable maknae was happy then the days would always seem to be so much better. 

suengmin wrapped his arms around the smaller and started running his hand through his hair. he couldn’t remember why he was in a bad mood anymore, he instead decided to focus on the precious boy who was hugging him.  
they stayed like that for the rest of the car ride and by the time they had arrived back to their dorms seungmin found jeongin dead asleep. he smiled and made his way out of the car holding the small sleeping boy. jisung who was riding with them had grabbed both of their bags and they headed up to their dorm. 

once they entered the dorm seungmin had noticed everyone else was already getting ready for bed. he made his way to his room and carefully placed jeongin down as he soon followed. he didn’t care that he was still in his dance clothes and hadn’t showered or washed up. missing one shower wouldn’t kill him. 

once seungmin had covered both himself and jeongin with his big blanket, he felt the younger shift around and hug his body in his sleep. seungmin smiled and felt at peace.  
he still had a small lingering thought in his head about his day, but honestly he could find it in himself to care anymore. he was amazed at how much a person could totally flip his mood with just a simple gesture. 

with that thought seungmin fell asleep, a wide smile plastered on his face.


	12. jeongin&woochan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin and chan with jeongin
> 
> (psa: this is unedited)

stray kids had a saturday off and most of them had gone out to shop or hang out with friends.   
jeongin decided to stay home and catch up on sleep as he had been staying up later the past few days to finish school work.   
chan slept in and wanted to get some more work done so he stayed home as well.   
woojin went out a little, but eventually came back home as he didn’t have too much he wanted to do that day. 

currently woojin was watching tv, and chan was on his laptop with one earbud in. the two had occasional conversations but besides that the room was calm. 

jeongin woke up cold and alone. he sat up and looked around for his favorite stuffed fox. when he found it he quickly grabbed it and held it close to his body. he slowly got off his bed which scared him slightly as he was on the top of a bunk bed. he was definitely feeling smaller than usual and the ladder was a scary thing for him to get down by himself. 

eventually he found his way out of his room and he wondered around the hallways looking for someone, anyone. he was on the verge of tears, did everyone leave him? 

when he heard the tv playing he walked quickly to the direction where he heard it coming from. 

 

woojin has just started watching another episode of a drama that was on when jeongin came in the room.   
woojin looked up and felt his heart soften at the sight of his maknae. in a pair of sweats and a way too big shirt, sported with messy bed head and clutching his fox stuffed animal. his cute.  
woojin noticed the watery eyes and automatically opened up his arms calling for the boy. he could tell the boy was feeling small right now by the way he was walking. 

jeongin scrambled over and jumped into woojins arms immediately becoming happier. 

chan looked up from his laptop when he heard woojin calling for jeongin. he let out a soft coo and quickly stood up to sit next to woojin who now held jeongin in his arms in a protective manner.   
chan started rubbing small circles in jeongin’s backs and smiled when the younger looked up at him. 

“hi baby how are you?,” chan asked trying hard to not let out any sounds of adoration that might scare jeongin. 

“good..but m’tired,” jeongin replied back while laying his head down on woojin’s shoulder. 

“go to sleep baby, we will be right here when you wake up, maybe even your other hyung’s will be back to play with you,” woojin spoke softly to jeongin while running a hand through his hair. jeongin sighed in content and out of instinct brought his thumb up to his mouth to suck on it. 

chan caught it before the younger could do anything and reminded him to not use his thumb. 

“you want your pack baby?,” chan asked and stood up when he saw the small nod coming from jeongin. 

woojin had started singing softly to jeongin when chan left to get a pacifier.   
jeongin felt so comfortable safe and so tired but he still couldn’t sleep just yet. 

when chan came back he quickly walked over and popped the yellow smiley face paci in jeongin’s mouth. 

jeongin immediately fell into a deep sleep and chan and woojin simultaneously let out a soft chorus of cooes and sounds of delight. 

woojin gave chan his phone and directed him to take pictures. chan nodded, grabbing his own phone as well. he took multiple pictures and ended up sending a few to the jeongin appreciation group chat they all had. every member actually had one, if people needed to talk about someone or send something without them seeing it, they used them. they were called appreciated chats because that’s what they were usually used for. nothing but praises for that person would be tossed around and in the case of jeongin, multiple pictures of outfits he would be cute in or just cute pictures of him in general were sent. 

jisung and seungmin sent a spam of heart emojis and the others followed in a similar manner, stating when they would be back. 

 

maybe twenty minutes later jeongin was still napping on woojin and the older two were still gushing over him.   
“he’s just too adorable chan, seriously how lucky are we that he’s our baby maknae,” woojin commented. 

“the luckiest,” chan responded while smiling down at the sleeping boy on woojin’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably bad. sorry. but thank you for reading!


	13. jeongin&changbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin and seungmin haven’t been out on a date since their newborn jeongin had come into their life. desperate for some alone time, they ask changbin, their only available friend to babysit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been a minute. but here you go. this is unedited sorry.

changbin isn’t sure why he agreed to babysit for his friends. he has never really liked kids, and really didn’t have a clue on what to do when it came to them. maybe it’s because he felt bad but he ended up agreeing on watching over seungmin and hyunjin’s newborn so they could go out for a date. 

they were supposed to be arriving soon, and changbin was nervous. he didn’t really think about the situation he had been put into. he was being trusted with an actual human. a small human was going to be placed under his care and absolutely nothing could happen to him. changbin was definitely nervous and for a second thought of calling up his friends to tell them that he simply couldn't do it when he heard a knock come from his front door. 

slowly he walked to the door and peeked through the small little peep hole his door had. 

yup it was definitely them. changbin opened the door and was met with two smiling faces. 

“changbin hi! thank you so much for watching him for us,” hyunjin spoke up. changbin slowly nodded trying to put up a somewhat calm aura for his two friends. seungmin was holding a baby carrier with what changbin could only assume was jeongin. “here,” seungmin spoke handing the carrier over to changbin who made sure to wipe his hands on his shorts quickly to get rid of any sweat before grabbing it. 

the couple laughed at his action and then continued to hand changbin a bag that they told him had everything he would need. “he is sleeping right now, but when he wakes up he will probably be hungry so just make hima bottle, we left instructions on everything in the bag thank you so much byeee!,” hyunjin rushed out quickly as suengmin had seemed to eagerly pull him away from the door. they had been looking forward to going out on a date for a while so they couldn’t really contain their excitement. 

changbin let out a long sigh and closed the door. he walked into his living room placing the bag and carrier down on the couch. he slowly sat next to the carrier, afraid he might wake up the baby. there was a blanket covering the top and changbin was suddenly nervous to even take that off. he had only really seen jeongin a few times, and it had been a while since the last time. 

what if there wasn’t even a baby? maybe they were pranking him. 

changbin almost slapped himself for thinking those things. why would they prank him? changbin, after a minute finally took off the blanket and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the peaceful, sleeping baby. he had forgotten how cute jeongin was and let himself coo over the infant for a few seconds. he was wearing a fox onesie and had a matching pacifier with it. https://www.jojomamanbebe.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/1000x/cc44d3b39965d3efd15a8158cb2fdfb4/d/8/d8692l1.jpg   
(the outfit if you want to see)

changbin , too nervous to pick jeongin up decided to keep him in the carrier for as long as he could to avoid anything happening. 

 

it was about thirty minutes after jeongin had arrived when he woke up. 

changbin was in the kitchen making himself some popcorn when he heard the crying. he almost dropped the bowl of popcorn he had in panic. he set the bowl down and quickly ran to his living room. he bent down in front of the carrier to pick up the crying baby. he didn't give himself time to freak out over the possibility of him holding jeongin incorrectly. as soon as he had jeongin in his arms as secure as he could get him, changbin rummaged through the bag he had been given for instructions on how to make a bottle. he quickly found the paper and grabbed the things he needed before heading to his kitchen. 

changbin found it quite difficult to make a bottle and hold a crying baby at the same time but he managed to make it work. as soon as he had tested the temperature of the bottle like the paper said to, he brought the bottle towards jeongin and sighed in relief when the crying had stopped and jeongin had accepted the drink. he slowly made his way to the living room and sat down on his couch. he adjusted jeongin to where he could fully support his head and hold the rest of his body as well. 

changbin had read over the paper double checking that he had done everything correctly and reading what he should do after he finishes his bottle. the atmosphere was calm and changbin didn’t feel as nervous as he had before. he looked down and couldn’t help but smile. he might hate kids, well most of them, but he would be lying if he said they weren't cute. the baby in his arms was definitely no exception. he understood why his boyfriend felix would always gush about jeongin now. 

once jeongin finished his bottle changbin made sure to follow the instructions and burp him. t seemed like changbin had been burping the baby forever, because around thirty minutes later he was still patting the baby’s back. really changbin just hadn’t heard the child burp, so he had just been patting jeongin for a while. but he didn’t know that. when changbin had tried pulling jeongin away from his chest to check on him he felt a small tug on his shirt it was then that he realised jeongin had fallen asleep and was holding onto his shirt with his hand in a small fist. 

changbin smiled and decided to lay down on the couch, making sure jeongin’s tiny hands weren't getting crushed. he doesn't know when he exactly fell asleep, but changbin does remember wrapping his arms protectively over the baby before he fell asleep. 

 

hyunjin and suengmin had been knocking on changbin’s door for a good five minutes. they tried calling and texting him but there was no response. they had resorted to calling felix to ask him if there was a spare key to the apartment. felix had told them that he had actually been on his way over and that he could let them inside. 

it was maybe another three minutes when felix had arrived and the two parents waited anxiously for the door to open. the three stepped inside and into the living room. a collective aww could be heard as well as the snapping of a camera. changbin was fast asleep on the couch with jeongin wide awake right in top of him. jeongin was slapping his hand against changbin’s face which seemed to have no affect on him. 

hyunjin and suengmin let out a few laughs before they walked towards their son and picked him up. “hi baby were you playing with your sleepy uncle? hmm,” suengmin cooed to his son while hyunjin picked up their belongings. the two of them had asked felix to tell changbin how thankful they were when he woke up and made their way out of the apartment. 

that was the first of many different times where changbin would babysit.


	14. jeongin & minsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a vision about minsung adopting a baby jeongin and ugh wow, anyways I wrote it so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that this probably has a million mistakes and grammar issues and I tried fixing them at first but eventually my brain fried and all signs of intelligence had dissolved. so let’s just pretend that you are reading a best selling novel okay thank you!

minho and jisung didn’t plan on having a child together, it hadn’t ever been something either of them seemed interested in. even when their (i’m using this their because I cannot properly use my brain to save a life when it comes to grammar, anyways) closest friends had taken to adoption, the idea had never stuck. 

minho and jisung had babysat multiple times. chan and woojin would both get super busy with work during summer so they often found their son felix hanging around with them during the weekdays. they hadn’t realized how much they really enjoyed looking after a child then.   
felix was a sweetheart, while he was only six years old, he always listened to minho and jisung and never made any kind of fuss. he rarely got in trouble and was such an ideal child. jisung and minho would often have a talk about how great parents woojin and chan were, and how felix would grow to be an amazing person. 

when minho and jisung had agreed to babysit for hyunjin and changbin, they felt stupid for assuming that their child, seungmin, would be just as sweet and easy as felix. seungmin was only four, but they could already tell that he was a little devil in the making. if you were to ask changbin and hyunjin about their son, they would rave about him for hours and make claims of him being an angel. to put it simply they would not shut up about him. jisung and minho couldn’t understand how the two of them could find so many different things to praise seungmin on, especially when he acted like a satanic spawn that had plans to kill everybody. 

 

 

jisung had started getting strange dreams. that day he had been babysitting felix again, and like usual everything was smooth sailing. except he couldn’t help but have a feeling of want as he watched chan and woojin come to pick felix up. the way the small boy ran towards his parents with the brightest smile, and with the look of pure love that was so obviously radiating off of the two parents. jisung felt something in his heart watching the three of them, but he decided to just shake it off. 

jisung knew he was dreaming when he could see minho and himself sitting in a room with all of their friends, felix and seungmin playing on the ground, laughing and smiling, and the adults talking on the couch. but something was different, jisung was holding a baby in his arms, and minho was holding up toys in front of the baby. jisung didn’t recognize the baby, but what he could recognize was the feeling of love and happiness.the same thing he had felt earlier in the day watching felix reunite with his own parents. things just felt perfect and so correct and when jisung woke up and remembered that minho and him had both agreed on not having kids, he couldn’t help but feel a little sad. 

he decided that he wouldn’t think too much of his dream that day, he assumed it was just a phase and that he would get over it.

 

so everything was normal again for about a week, until it happened again. it was a similar dream, except this time jisung only saw minho and himself sitting in the living room of their apartment, with the same baby as before. minho was cradling the infant and feeding it a bottle as jisung sat next to him smiling with that pure love look in his eyes. 

it was after that dream that jisung knew he had actually wanted a child. he couldn’t stop thinking about having a baby with his husband, it was a foreign thing as he never used to care too much for kids. maybe it was all the babysitting he did, or maybe he just had a change of heart. jisung didn’t know, but he did know that he craved for a baby now.

when jisung thought about his experience with kids and all of his dreams, he couldn’t deny it. but he wasn’t sure where minho stood with this. after all, they had both agreed when they had gotten married on not having kids, and although that was in the past, jisung didn’t know how minho still felt. 

 

jisung made a decision to talk to minho about this, as they were married and he didn’t feel like hiding this kind of thing from his husband.after all, just dreaming about a baby wouldn’t get him anywhere. jisung had decided it would be okay if minho didn’t want a child, he would most likely be really sad about it, but he atleast wanted to talk about it and give it a chance. 

 

jisung was so nervous to even tell his husband that he wanted to talk to him about something. turns out, he was freaking out for no reason. minho himself had come to jisung, telling him that they needed to have a serious talk soon, and while jisung should of been nervous about what his husband was going to say, he felt relieved that he could also just bring up his own thoughts at the same time. 

two days later, when both minho and jisung had the day off from work, they sat down together and talked. it had turned out that jisung wasn’t the only one getting strange dreams. while minho didn’t exactly see the both of them sitting down somewhere with a baby and doing things, he rather would just see small flashes of a baby. minho said that he ignored it at first, until he started seeing flashes of himself with jisung and the same baby, smiling together. he also felt the need to mention that he saw a cat in one of the flashes. 

minho told his husband that he found himself loving those small flashes during his dreams so much, that eventually he found himself looking forward to going to bed so he could see his happy dream family. for whatever reason it didn’t even occur to him to talk about this with jisung, until one particular time he had a dream where he had come home from work to find his husband with a sleeping baby on his shoulder while he was cooking dinner and singing along to songs. minho told jisung that it had felt so domestic and perfect and that he just had to tell jisung about this. 

the two of them looked at each other with the biggest smiles during the whole time that had sat down to talk, that had been one of the happiest nights of their marriage. 

 

they had started the process of adoption about a week later when they both had enough time to sit down and do research. they had reached out to their friends who had adopted and asked for advice. to say they were all excited and shocked about the news of the couple adopting would be an understatement. 

woojin and chan had sent them the information of the company they had used to adopt felix and told them that they would be there to help with anything they needed. changbin and hyunjin helped them by making a checklist of sorts on what to expect. a long wait, hundreds of paperwork, interviews, and a lot more. it all seemed overwhelming, but having friends by their side the whole time made things a lot easier.   
it was about six months later when jisung and minho has been told that they were deemed fit for a child and that they would start looking for a suitable child. jisung cried that night, happy tears of course, because none of it felt real to him. he couldn’t believe that he was this close to being able to bring home a child that he would be raising with the love of his life. minho wasn’t emotionally any better, and once the two of them had calmed down they had both laughed about what they would be like when they actually had their child with them. 

 

it happened sooner than they expected actually, it was about two months later when they had received a call that informed them of a month old baby who had been abandoned in a box on the street. they couldn’t find any information on the birth parents,or relatives, just a paper in the box stating a birthday and name. from there, the baby had been put into the system. there would be a few meetings before they could actually bring him home, but it would happen quickly. 

 

the first time minho and jisung saw jeongin, they didn’t cry. they wanted to, but a social worker was in the room with them and they didn’t want to embarrass themselves. but as soon as she left to give them some alone time, they had burst into tears. the tiny human wrapped in an orange fox blanket who was sleeping so peacefully, was their own son. 

they couldn’t decide on who got to hold him first, so they decided to just look at him from the cot that he was already laying in. the couple were holding hands as jisung laid his head on minho’s shoulder while using his other hand to softly caress jeongin’s small hands. and when the same tiny hand had gripped onto one of his fingers, jisung thought his heart was going to explode. he wanted to take jeongin home immediately, but he knew they still had to meet with a social worker a few more times before that could actually happen. 

 

the next time the couple had gone to see jeongin with a social worker, he was awake. the fox-like eyes that sparkled as they peered up at minho and jisung gave the two of them happy butterflies. they were actually able to play with jeongin during that visit, and although he remained mostly silent for most of visit, it was still a memorable moment for the couple. 

 

minho had been called during work by the social worker. he was told that the next time they were scheduled to meet up with a worker and to see jeongin, that they would be allowed to take him home. once minho had ended the call, he jumped out of his chair and practically ran to his car. he didn’t care that he had just run out in the middle of his shift, he just knew that he needed to get back home to jisung.   
as soon as jisung had heard that they would be bringing jeongin home very soon, he demanded that they go shopping. although the couple had already set up a nursery in the extra bedroom they had, jisung had carried on about jeongin not having enough things.   
minho, too excited about the news, just agreed with him and they both headed out to the store. on the way there, jisung called woojin to tell him about the news, there was a lot of screaming and then woojin requesting a time to come over for atleast a solid day once they finally had jeongin. that call soon ended and then hyunjin was being called to be told the same thing.   
minho couldn’t help but smile at how happy all of their friends sounded, it was becoming so so real. minho had known for a while that things were going to happen, but now knowing that the next meeting they had was in about two days and he would be taking his son home that day. he just couldn’t exactly grasp it still. 

 

the couple had bought as many fox related baby items they could find in the store that day. ever since they had first met jeongin, they had picked up on the fox- like resemblance he had.and at every meeting from that point on,they would make it a point to create as many different nicknames for him that they could think of.

the whole time they were out shopping the couple had literally been bouncing with excitement. they both knew there would be a lot of tough things that would come with taking care of a baby, but they were determined to get through it all together. 

 

 

 

minho woke up to loud wails coming from the nursery. he groaned and tried to block out the sounds by burrowing his head further into his pillow, until he felt a light slap on his back and heard jisung sleepily telling him that it was his turn to get up and check on jeongin.   
minho wanted to sigh, but instead found himself smiling. he loved seeing his son, even if he was crying his little heart out or not, minho couldn’t shake the feeling of love he felt every time he was around jeongin. 

it had only been a month since jisung and minho had brought baby jeongin home, but it felt like years, but good years in a way. things hadn’t felt like they were going too fast, and everything had finally seemed to be going perfectly in minho’s life. he had been given a promotion and a raise from his boss about a week after jeongin had finally come home with him.   
jisung had been happier than ever, he was constantly sending minho cute pictures and messages while he was at work of their son and what he had been up to during that day. the couple themselves had grown even closer and haven’t found themselves in any kind of rough patch so far. anytime there was a disagreement that would start to get a little out of hand, one of the two would calm down and talk things out with the other.   
the communication between jisung and minho had become stronger with the addition of jeongin in their life. there was a new level of trust and love that hadn’t been there before, and it was beautiful. 

 

jeongin had been everything and more that the couple could of asked for. from the moment he had been brought home, he had been practically an angel. he rarely cried, unless it was at night time which was normal for babies. he always had a sort of baby smile on his face that they both knew was probably just some default thing that babies did , but still, they both loved it nonetheless.   
when they had first brought him home, they had been quick to post hundreds of pictures on social media bragging about how they had the cutest baby.   
and it didn’t take long once they had posted pictures online for the couples group of friends to come rushing over.

 

chan and woojin had immediately taken to jeongin, fussing and making coos over him. felix, who had been stranded by his parents at the door, just skipped over and started making his own faces at the baby that was now in woojin’s arms. 

changbin had messaged minho and gave him a small warning about seungmin, they apparently had shown him a picture of jeongin and he had been absolutely entranced by him, and would not stop staring at the phone screen for a solid five minutes. they were bringing him over as the babysitters they usually had were at the place they were headed to. and they had no one else to watch him.

sure enough, as soon as the family had walked through the front doors, seungmin was pushing through everybody so he could climb up onto the couch, sit right next to woojin and put his hands out , practically demanding to hold jeongin. 

“seungmin, that is not how you ask to hold the baby, you must be nice,” hyunjin scolded him from where he had been standing with changbin. jisung and minho had actually found it very cute that seungmin seemed to love jeongin so much, they could tell he was going to be a great hyung to him.   
seungmin huffed and turned towards woojin and spoke up,”I hold baby nice,” seungmin said with a, trying-to-be-mad-voice, but it really just sounded super cute. all of the adults started laughing as woojin proceeded to tell seungmin how he had to hold him and what he should not do. 

everyone ended up staying over for about four hours, staying for dinner and just chatting as well. when jisung had stood up to put jeongin to bed, seungmin had started yelling that he wasn’t allowed to take him away, and then proceeded to break out into hysterical sobs. hyunjin and changbin had managed to get seungmin into a different room and started telling him that he would see jeongin again but it was his bed time, and a bunch of other stuff. they could tell already that this would not just be a one time thing.   
thankfully jeongin was a fantastic sleeper(“he gets it from me” minho would say), and he didn’t wake up when seungmin had started yelling and sobbing. 

for the little bit after the whole fiasco with seungmin, jisung had offered the four year the baby monitor that they had installed. it was a fancy one that had a camera and screen, and just like that-seungmin was glued to the the plastic device for the rest of the time that they stayed over. 

changbin and hyunjin were more than glad that seungmin had fallen asleep just before they left, they didn’t want a repeat of earlier to happen again. chan and woojin left with a nearly- asleep felix and a promise of coming to visit soon. 

as the door finally closed and got locked, the couple was nothing but smiles. they had a group of loving and supportive friends who have gone through the same situation as them, and a bunch of love from both of their families. not to mention the cutest baby on earth and a bright and long future together. they couldn’t ask for anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been wow how many years? months? yeah, i’m sorry, I had a death in my family and it hit me really hard and then I just had no motivation to write anything at all,and I was working 6 days a week and also preparing for college, and I was in a phase where I didn’t want to write anything, just read and enjoy other things when I had the time. but like I said up top, I had vision about minsung adopting baby innie and it just sent me some motivation. if u want to see this minsung storyline continue then feel free to tell me and I will (attempt) it. thank u for reading ¡


	15. jeongin & everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyung’s literally just turn jeongin into a baby. that’s it. that’s the story line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll have a part two for this one and also this definitely is some cheap writing but I also wrote this at work lol so please excuse the mess

Jeongin knew he was cute. Even though he had been growing and maturing, he still had those cute charms he had when he had first met all of his hyung’s. He was used to the babying and the coddling he would get. He just to find it slightly annoying, but when he realized that his hyung’s would do anything in their willpower to keep him happy, well jeongin decided to please his hyung’s and just go along with the affection. 

Woojin had been researching for months on what the group wanted. It was one night when everyone expected jeongin had gone out to drink(he isn’t of age). They had all been just a bit tipsy when jeongin sent the group a goodnight picture of him laying down in bed with a stuffed fox. When Hyunjin had very openly stated that he sometime wished jeongin could be a child so he could keep him forever, the response was surprisingly positive. Jisung had gone off on a rant about how it was illegal for the boy to grow up, and things just went from there. Drunk Changbin suggested using magic to turn him into a little kid. Everyone laughed at him of course, but when he complained and proceeded to pull out his phone and look up some kind of magic spell, there wasn’t any laughter anymore. 

The eight of them couldn’t stop thinking about having a little baby jeongin. After that initial night, it was really all they could think of when they were around jeongin. They had decided to actually do some research and see if there was a way they could have jeongin be small for maybe just a day. Without his recollection of course, they were very adamant on not letting the boy know any of the planning that had been going on. Woojin, being the self proclaimed smartest person out of the eight of them, decided he would do all the research while the rest of them would buy supplies because they couldn’t just have a baby for a day without any of the necessities. 

They had to wait until after a comeback where they had a break period to actually go ahead with the plan. They had finished up all the schedules they had on a monday. They didn’t have anything else planned for another two weeks. They all pretend to go to bed, when they were really just staying up to wait until jeongin would get to bed. Once Minho had texted everyone that Jeongin was peacefully asleep from the room he shared with him, everyone emerged into the living room. 

It only took thirty minutes to explain everything to the group, mainly because Felix and Jisung had kept goofing off. As soon as the actual spell started, it was over. Seungmin wanted to go and check on Jeongin immediately to see if it worked, luckily Chan held him back. 

Maybe ten minutes later Woojin had been voted on by everybody else(much to Hyunjin’s disappointment) to go check on Jeongin. 

The lights were dark when Woojin walked in, and incase things didn’t work, he only turned on his phone flashlight to see. Jeongin’s bed did look quite empty, Woojin noticed as he walked up to it. And you could only imagine the smile he had when he had pulled back the bed covers to reveal the cutest thing his eyes had seen. Jeongin, now shrunken to the size of an infant was being swallowed by the shirt that he had been wearing to bed. Woojin immediately bent down and picked up the sleeping boy.  
He simply could not believe the spell had actually worked. 

When Woojin walked back out into the living room with the sleeping baby, the gasps that had emitted from his band mates made him smile even wider than what he already had on his face.

Felix and Minho had rushed to his side and immediately reached down to touch Jeongin’s small baby face. It didn’t take long for everybody else to flock around Woojin and start demanding to hold him.  
Once Chan had gotten them all to sit down, they had carefully passed around jeongin who was still dressed in the huge shirt he had on for bed. When Chan mentioned changing the clothes, Changbin and Jisung immediately ran out of the room and into the storage closest where they had been stock piling clothes for when this would happen. 

The two had decided on putting Jeongin in a fox onesie with matching socks. They grabbed everything that he would need, including diapers and a pacifier. Jisung was so excited about picking out the cute little outfits already.  
The two of them finally got back to the living room and Hyunjin and Seungmin quickly took over and started dressing the baby.  
Once they were done, and many pictures had been taken of Jeongin, everyone had decided on finally heading to bed. Unfortunately, they could not be civil about who got to set up the fold out crib they had bought in their room, so everyone eventually settled on having a big sleepover in the living room.  
And just like that, everybody went to bed. 

 

 

Jeongin hadn’t opened his eyes yet, but something was definitely off. He could tell when he had woken up and he felt really comfortable, and his clothes felt soft, his mattress was definitely not this comfortable, and was there something in his mouth? 

Jeongin opened his eyes, looked down at himself and nearly let out a scream. He closed his eyes, breathed in and out to make sure he wasn’t dreaming before he opened his eyes again. Yup, he still had the body of an infant. Upon further inspection , jeongin found himself to be laying down in what he assumed to be a crib. He was surround by four walls of bars that seemed to reach up all the way to the ceiling. It was a good minute before the fact that Jeongin was now the size of an infant actually settled in. Looking around, he could spot all of eight of his hyung’s sleeping on the couch and floor. He definitely fell asleep in his bed last night, and they had all definitely gone to bed. Atleast he thought they did. 

Jeongin suspected that his hyung’s had something to do with this whole mess.  
Jeongin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Seungmin had woken up. But when the face of his hyung had suddenly appeared in front of him, he was brought back to reality. Jeongin opened his mouth to speak, just to realize that he couldn’t. Whatever was in his mouth which he had assumed now was a pacifier, had fallen out and a bunch of incoherent babbles had made its way out of his mouth. Seungmin let out a coo and then bent down and picked Jeongin up with ease. Jeongin was scared for a second as everything was now bigger than him and he instinctively extend his arms out to grab onto Seungmin. 

Seungmin was going through a crisis. They weren’t sure how exactly baby Jeongin would be like. But when he had woken up and found a quiet baby with wide eyes open, he knew things would be okay. His heart started beating uncontrollably when Jeongin had been making baby noises and had grabbed for his shirt. Today was going to be a good day for everybody. Hyunjin had woken up and spotted Seungmin holding a very awake and cute baby. This automatically had him springing up from the floor and walking over towards him. He looked down at Jeongin and held out one of his fingers for him to hold onto. Hyunjin dramatically held his heart when he felt the tiny hand wrap around his finger. Was it bad of him to want to keep Jeongin like this for longer than a day? 

 

A little while later once everyone had woken up, the oldest started making breakfast while Felix and Minho raided the clothes they had bought in search for a cute outfit. Everybody else took turns passing around Jeongin once again, the only difference was that he was awake. 

Jeongin was, well he was definitely weirded out at first. He didn’t have any say in what he wanted to do, all that came out of his mouth was nonsense baby language. He had passed around and cooed at so many times, he just wanted to scream. That’s when he remembered that he could control his emotions, and with a small smirk internally, jeongin got ready to turn everybody’s happy morning into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading sorry for the hundreds of grammer issues


	16. jeongin & everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of last chapter.ft. got7 and twice

Things were going so smooth. Jeongin had been such an angel and there really hadn’t been any hiccups. Until they had tried to change his clothes. Jeongin knew he was going to create a scene and it only made sense to do it while his hyung’s kept trying to strip him naked and put a new outfit on him. 

The second Woojin and Chan heard the cries they had turned off the stove and rushed into the living room. Changbin was holding Jeongin in his arms and trying his best to calm him down. Jeongin of course kept up his act as he had been pretty tired of the constant babying. Which he was mad at because he was an actual baby currently, but he couldn’t help that. He’s pretty sure his hyung’s were up to this, why would they have all these things for a baby if they weren’t?   
Jeongin was lost in thought that he had completely forgotten to keep up his crying and- when did he get in Chan’s arms? 

Snapping back to reality, Jeongin would feel Chan bouncing him up and down, which honestly didn’t feel that bad. He could hear his hyung’s all whispering things to him, but he decided to ignore them because he was actual content for the moment. That was until he felt someone forcing a rubber object into his mouth. A pacifier. Jeongin immediately spit it out only to find that it was somehow attached to his shirt. 

He reached down with one of his hands to try and rip the device off from his body when he felt a bigger hand on top of his. Jeongin looked up and saw his Felix hyung smiling at him. Jeongin stared at his hyung’s hand in awe, he never thought he would see the day where his hands were smaller than Felix’s. In fact he never thought he would see the day where he was smaller than Changbin. The pacifier was put back in Jeongin’s mouth, and at this point all he could do was sigh. 

Jeongin zoned out for a bit, not like he needed to pay attention to anything. His hyung’s literally did everything for him, which was kind of nice actually, now that Jeongin thought about it. He was being carried around everywhere and it was actually kind of comfortable. Right now Jeongin’s head was resting on Jisung’s shoulder as Jisung walked about the house trying to bother whoever he could. It was nice to just look at the floor and watch it slowly move away and change, it had become mesmerizing. And when Jisung put one of his warm hands on Jeongin’s head and started playing with his hair, Jeongin was out like a light. 

Jisung was talking to Hyunjin when the older pointed out that Jeongin had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Jisung urged him to take a picture and send it to him so he could keep it as a memory. For the next thirty minutes Jisung insisted on carrying the baby because he was afraid he would wake him if he took him off of his shoulder. It wasn’t until Minho had come over and physically pried Jeongin off of Jisung that he actually relaxed. The foldable crib they had bought had been moved into Woojin and Chan’s room so Minho walked there and put the sleeping baby down to nap. 

While Jeongin was sleeping, everyone at the dorm had a surprise visit from Got7. (lmao i felt like adding a jyp group just go with it)   
They were all sitting down when Jackson finally asked where Stray Kid’s youngest was. 

“He’s baby right now,” is all Felix had to say for the other group to understand. Yugyeom, who was confused kept trying to ask what they meant by “he’s baby,” and why nobody had questioned this. He missed the look that Mark had given all of Stray Kids that basically meant keep your mouth shut. 

Got7 eventually left and almost like magic, as soon as the door closed a loud cry could be heard coming from Chan and Woojin’s room. 

 

Jeongin woke up from his nap but was too tired to move. He was actually pretty comfortable as he was so he decided to close his eyes and lay down for a few more minutes. When he finally opened his eyes again, he remembered the whole ordeal and let out a groan when he noticed he was inside that crib again. Jeongin was also starving and bored. Jeongin sat up and tried to get himself to stand on his legs, but found it to be extremely difficult. He kept grabbing onto whatever he could from the crib he was in and trying to hoist himself up. But he kept falling back down and increasing getting annoyed. He eventually gave up and laid back down with a huff before he took a breathe and started crying. It must suck being a baby, he thought. The only way to communicate was through crying.   
It didn’t take long for one of his hyung’s to come rushing in, and suddenly Jeongin was being lifted up in the air again. This time Jeongin didn’t stop his crying, he would be obnoxious until he got some food. This morning he had been fed the most disgusting mashed food and he had a trouble eating it. But at this point, he would take anything. 

 

Okay so when Jeongin thought that he would eat anything, he didn’t factor in the thought that his hyung’s would try to feed him milk through a bottle. He had been rejecting the bottle every time it came near his face, but whenever someone would try to set it down he would cry out and reach for it again. Eventually, Jeongin’s hunger had become too much and he gave into the bottle. He wanted to laugh at the sigh of relief he could see appear on all of his hyung’s faces when he started drinking the milk, but whatever kind of milk they had been using was actually suspiciously good and he couldn’t find himself to think about anything. Jeongin was being cradled in Hyunjin’s arms as he drank the milk. Once it was all gone, Jeongin heard Changbin telling Hyunjin to do something but at had kind of zoned out too much to actually hear what it was he was saying. Jeongin felt himself being lifted up and being placed right on Hyunjin’s shoulder and then he could feel constant taps on his back. 

To put it simply Jeongin was in heaven. Whatever they put it that milk was making him tired again, and these pats on his back weren’t helping. Jeongin was kind of confused because he just woke up from a nap, and he never usually gets tired this fast. 

A few minutes later Hyunjin lifted Jeongin off of his shoulder and noticed that he had fallen asleep. He handed him over to Seungmin who was closest to this rocking baby swing that they had set up. Jeongin was strapped in and every body made sure to take pictures of the scene.   
Chan jumped slightly when there was a knock on the door. They weren’t sure who it was as the only people who usually visit them is Got7, but they had already come. 

Felix opened the door and was met with the faces of nine girls who didn’t bother to say hi before they rushed inside.   
“We heard from Jackson,” is all Nayeon had to say before she let out a gasp and moved over to the baby swing. Twice had all swarmed around the sleeping baby and continued to take hundreds of pictures and squeal as quietly as possible. All the Stray Kids members couldn’t help but laugh and smile with some kind of pride. They knew that Jeongin was the cutest and hearing all of their seniors gush over him and ask to borrow him, made them proud. 

 

Later on when dinner was being made and Jeongin had woken up again, the urge hit him. Jeongin hadn’t used the bathroom all day, and he knew there was no chance of him getting to an actual toilet. He couldn’t even stand up earlier, he definitely couldn’t reach anything besides items on the ground. He had been wearing an oddly comfortable diaper all day but there was absolutely no way he would use the thing. If he did that, he was be embarrassed for the rest of his life, he knew that his hyung’s would have to change it, and he couldn’t have that. He figured they had already seen his naked baby body as they obviously put him in clothes and a diaper at some point when he was asleep, but that’s the thing. He was asleep. 

Lightbulb. He would just pretend to be asleep and then maybe things wouldn’t be so embarrassing for him. There was no way he could look up at one of his hyung’s faces as they changed him. 

It happened when Changbin was holding him and walking around. He hated to do it, but he was desperate and it was the only option. Jeongin made sure to let out sounds of discomfort and thank god Changbin got the hint. Changbin rushed around until he found Chan and quickly gave him Jeongin telling him that he needed to be changed. 

Once Jeongin was being set down to be changed, he started his act. He was shocked that his hyung’s hadn’t really said anything or made any disgusted sounds. But he was still embarrassed and refuses to open his eyes. Even when Chan kept making baby noises and trying to get him to look at him. Jeongin only opened his eyes as soon as he felt Chan snapping on the onsie he was currently wearing. 

 

That night once Jeongin fell asleep again, Chan had been sent a message from a manager that they had the next three days off. To the delight of everyone, they had agreed that maybe one more day with baby Jeongin wouldn’t hurt anyone. 

 

When Jeongin woke up the next day still the size of an infant, he wanted to cry. It wasn’t a dream. Would he ever get his old body back? Hopefully, but for now he would just let his hyung’s baby him. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was horrible lol i’m sorry

**Author's Note:**

> everything is meant to be lowercase and this is not edited so sorry about my bad grammar. anyways feel free to leave a comment if you want to see some specific scenario and I will try my hardest. I have some thoughts up my sleeve as well. hopefully this isn’t trash & thanks for reading.


End file.
